Nothin' On You
by splashfire99
Summary: This story takes place after the truffula trees start growing. Song Fanfic based on the song by B.O.B feat. Bruno Mars.
1. Chapter 1

**Splashfire99:The next chapter will be the story. This is just more like a short intro….**

**This takes place after the truffula seed incident, so Ted and Audrey are a pair now.**

**Many girls have started to develop crushes on Ted.**

**And Mr O' Hare has flown off, never to be seen again.**

**So, I guess that's more like a short debrief now. The story will be coming soon.**


	2. The story (Updating complete)

Nothin

On

You

**Audrey's POV**

"Hey, Mrs Wiggins." I smiled. "Audrey! How nice to see you!" My boyfriend's mother smiled back at me. "Where's Ted?" I asked. Ted's Granny Norma sat on the couch, twirling her cane with ease. "He's in his room, teaching someone how to plant a tree." She said. "Okay, thanks." I said, heading up the stairs. "No problem. Isn't it strange? Everyone should know how to plant a tree." I heard her comment. "Why would someone need to ask Ted?"

Things had changed ever since Ted planted the tree in Thneedville. The air was fresh again, the sky was clear, and we often made trips to visit the Once-ler and the Lorax. And I was Ted's girlfriend. I was really grateful to him. If not for him, I would never have seen a living tree….

The door to Ted's room was slightly ajar. I grabbed the doorknob and fully opened the door. "Hey, Te-"I stopped midway. A horrifying scene was unfolding before my eyes. Ted was lying on his bed, with some girl all over himj, and she was kissing him hard. And it looked like he was kissing back! "Wha-?" I stuttered. The girl broke away and turned to face me, smirking, as Ted sat bolt upright."A-Audrey!" He said. The girl sniffed. "Sorry, Audrey. Ted's mine now." "What?!" I shouted. "Shannon!" Ted yelled. Shannon put her hands on her hips smugly. Ted stood up and took a step towards me. I felt the anger rising up inside me. I shot a glare at him and darted down the stairs.

**Ted's POV**

"Audrey!" I yelled. Shannon grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going, sweetie?" She asked sweetly. I angrily yanked my arm away. "Don't call me that!" I ran down the stairs, chasing my girlfriend. "Please, Audrey! It wasn't me! It was Shannon's fault! I protested. Audrey spun round, her eyes ablaze. "Oh, really? Why weren't you struggling? You spent years trying to catch my attention and this is what I get!" She turned away and ran off, crying. "Or am I not good enough?" I watched her run off. "Audrey..." Really. It wasn't my fault.

I dragged my feet back home, my heart heavy. I sank into my chair. My mum was making dinner in the kitchen. Granny Norma sat next to me. "What's wrong, Ted? You made Audrey really upset just now." she said. I sighed. "It wasn't my fault, really." Very slowly, I told her what had happened.

_Flashback: I stared out of my window happily. Truffula trees dotted the city. I was really longing to see Audrey again. But I had so many errands to run these few days... "Ted! you have a visitor!" My mum's voice came from downstairs. Seconds later, a brown haired girl came into my room. "Hi." she smiled. "You're Ted, right? I'm Shannon." I smiled a weak smile. "Hey." "Anyway, I was wondering if you could teach me how to grow a tree." "Well, okay..." Shouldn't everyone know that by now? "First, you put the seed in like this, then you add water..." As I explained, I realised something. She hadn't taken her eyes off me, and there was a glint of something in her eyes. She was staring at me like I was a limited edition triple berry pie or something. Then, without warning, she shot up, knocked me onto my bed, and pressed her lips to mine. I tried to push her off, but it was no use. Then, things got worse. The door opened, and I saw my shocked girlfriend Audrey standing there._

Granny Norma nodded thoughtfully. "So she thinks you cheated on her?" "Yep." I said sadly. "Well, take my advice, show her the truth."

I went to my room thinking about what Granny had said later that night. She was right. But how could I convince Audrey to believe me?

*The next day*

**Audrey's POV**

I left the house really early today. I had to get to the Thneedville nightclub fast. My best friend's brother Ray was performing ther, and she insisted I should go. I arrived wearing a yellow wrap top and skirt, and a heavy heart. I tried to forget, but those images of Shannon and Ted kept on running through my mind. Why couldn't I let go of him?

**Ted's POV**

"Hey, Ted." I groaned and turned round. Shannon. "What a coincidence seeing you here." she said flirtatiously. "Beat it." I snapped, pushing her aside. "Ted?" Ray walked over. "Was that the jerk that made Audrey angry?' I nodded. Meanwhile, the host was outside, addressing the crowd. "Welcome everyone!" He yelled. "We've got a big program lined up, so let's get started!" I tugged at my black tie. Okay... Here goes...

**Audrey's POV**

"First up, we have Ray Palmer performing 'Nothin On You' with the one and only Ted Wiggins!" My mouth dropped open as the crowd clapped. What's he trying to do? Ray, the shorter guy with a blue cap, bounced onto the stage enthusiastically, as Ted followed slowly behind. All the girls squealed with delight. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "This song is dedicated to my sister Rayla..." Ray said. "and my girlfriend, Audrey." Ted added, stepping forward."Awwww!" Everyone sighed. "I know I did something to upset you." Ted continued sadly. "But I swear, it was an accident." I hid myself in the crowd. What's he trying to say...?

The lights dimmed. Ted held the mic to his mouth, and he began to sing.

_beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby_

Halfway, Ray jumped in for the rap.

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_  
_i know you feel where i'm coming from_  
_regardless of the things in my past that i've done_  
_most of it really was for the hell of the fun_  
_on the carousel so around i spun (spun)_  
_with no directions just tryna get some (some)_  
_tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_  
_this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)_  
_and honestly i ended up with none_

_there's no much nonsense_  
_it's on my conscience_  
_i'm thinking baby i should get it out_  
_and i don't wanna sound redundant_  
_but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_  
_(that you wanna know)_  
_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_  
_cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_  
_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

I was dumbfounded. Was Ted trying to tell me something? Just then, Ted started singing again.

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothing on you baby_  
_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_

Then it went back to Ray.  
_  
hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and i never seen another one  
look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
and you wild when you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
stop.. now think about it_

_i've been to london, i've been to paris_  
_even way out there in tokyo_  
_back home down in georgia to new orleans_  
_but you always steal the show (steal the show)_  
_and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)_  
_like a nintendo 64 (64)_  
_if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_  
_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)_  
_and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)_  
_whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train_  
_no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame_

_beautiful girls all over the world_  
_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_  
_they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_  
_they might say hi and i might say hey_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_  
_not not nothin' on you_  
_yeah and that's just how we do it_  
_and i'ma let this ride_  
_B O B and bruno mars_

Everyone cheered as the song ended. I stood at the back, speechless. What was Ted trying to tell me? Suddenly, as the host was about to announce the next item, Ted suddenly jumped up and snatched the mic away. "Ted!" The host hissed. "Wait." Ted said to him, holding up the mic. He took a deep breath, then said one word which surprised the whole audience. "Audrey."

**Ted's POV**

I scanned the whole audience. _C'mon, Audrey, I know you're here._ Just then, I spotted the crowd parting in the middle. A flash of yellow could be seen at the back. Audrey. I smiled as she slowly emerged from the darkness, eyes darting around nervously. I started to walk forward too. The spotlight was on both of us. And the suspense was killing everyone. Literally. When we finally reached each other, I reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Audrey." I choked out. Seriously, I was starting to cry. "Shannon forced on me..." "Really?" "Yes. Are we still a couple?' At first, she didn't react. Then, she hugged me back. "Yes... we are." She whispered. The crowd cheered for us, as the host awkwardly looked down. As soon as we broke the hug, I reached up, wenched Audrey down by her shoulders, and kissed her.

_Yep, for sure they got nothing on you._

**FIN**


End file.
